Android 18 vs. Fiora
Android 18 vs. Fiora is a what if Death Battle by QuasimodoBellringer. It is the 6th episode of QuasimodoBellringer's third season, and 26th overall. It features Android 18 from Dragon Ball Z against Fiora from Xenoblade Chronicles. Description Dragon Ball Z vs. Xenoblade Chronicles. These two teenage girls were kidnapped and turned into cyborgs to destroy the heroes, before eventually joining them. However, which cyberneticly enhanced woman will win? Interlude Wiz: Sometimes people seek to create the ultimate killing machine. Boomstick: However, it's often more fun to just kidnap someone and try and enhance them into your own powerful warrior. Wiz: That's right Boomstick, and few have been enhanced further than today's cyborg ladies. Boomstick: Android 18, the blonde bot of the Z-Fighters..... Wiz: .....and Fiora, the Mechon-enhanced Homs. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick..... Wiz: .....and it's our job to anylize their armor, weapons, and skill, to find out who would win a Death Battle! Android 18 Wiz: Years ago the Red Ribbon was invading the land. The nefarious Commander Red would stop at nothing to achieve his goals of claiming the seven wih granting Dragon Balls. Murder, betrayal, terrorism. Nothing would be to low for him to sink. Boomstick: For when he got the orbs, he would use their power to grant his greatest desire! What IS his greatest desire you ask? Well, only the most evil thing you can think of. He wanted......to be taller! Wait...you mean to tell me this mobster wannabe is destroying lives and villages just to get tall!? Wow, that's possibly the dumbest wish I have ever heard of....either that or melting some ice. Wiz: However, before his wish could come true his army was singlehandedly stopped by the young Goku, leaving the army to be forced to dispand with the loss of their leader. Boomstick: But one man would refuse to give up, Dr. Gero. He wanted nothing more than to kill Goku as revenge for defeating the Red Ribbon Army, and with him out of the way, he would take over the world! M. Bison: OF COURSE! Wiz: He tried many time to build the ultimate warrior until he realized that robots were not the way to go about it. No, what he needed was a cyborg. Boomstick: So kidnapping two young punk teens of the streets named Lapis and Lazuli.....for some reason those names sound familiar.....whatever. Wiz: After years and years of experimentation, Dr. Gero managed to develop powerful cybernetics that would outclass Goku's abilities, and implanted it into the twins. Boomstick: From that day forward, Lapis was known as Android 17, and Lazuli was now known by her new name....Android 18! Wiz: After a brief fight with the Z-Fighters, where she broke Vegeta's arm..... Boomstick: Damn it, that scream still haunts me to this day. Wiz: ....anyway, she ended up joining Goku, the man she was originally programmed to kill as a defender of the planet. Boomstick: Heck, she even settled down and started a family with this midget. Seriously, this guy may get owned all the time, but I think his life of torment is worth this beautiful babe! (TBC) Fiora Wiz: Let me tell you about an endless world. Where there is nothing but an ocean as far as the eye can see,exceptfor two colossal beasts. These two were known as the Bionis and the Mechonis. These two Titans fought for eons, until a fateful strike from both ended the strugle. Boomstick: Ages passed and life begin to appear on the still-standing corpses of these titans. No, they arenot maggots! On the Bionis appears the organic life forms such as the Homs, and on the Mechonis came the Mechon! Wiz: Just like the titans did, the Homs and Mechon were locked in a never ending battle, that seemed hopeless. The Mechon were highly resistant to all conventional weapons. Boomstick: That is until a sliver of the sword the Bionis used to fight the Mechonis was found and made into a kickass sword. This sword is the Monado, and is able to slice through Mechon like wet paper. To bad this sword needs a strong will to be able to use, or else it could end up killing you. Wiz: Just like it almost did to Dunban. However as luck would have it he had a sister willing to look after him until his wounds healed. This is Fiora. Boomstick: Yeah, she's pretty and all, but she's tough as nails in a fight, I don't think a Mechon could possibly...... (Fiora is seen being killed by Metal Face) Boomstick: ....oh...she dead. Wiz: It was the death of her death that caused her friend Shulk, to go on a journey to end this war with the Mechon once and for all. Boomstick: Except plot twist, Fiora was still alive. Seriously did they even check her body or anything? Wiz: Well, to be fair her corpse was taken by Metal Face back to Mechonis, so she could be made into a Faced Mechon, a Mechon immune to the effects of the Monado. It's very likely they thought she was atomized or something. Boomstick: With her memories lost and the soul of a Mechon goddess implanted in her, Fiora was reborn as a soldier of the Mechon.....at least until Shulk managed to help her regain her memories and she joined them on their quest to defeat the Mechon. (TBC) Fight Results Who are you rooting for? Android 18 Fiora Who do you think is going to win? Android 18 Fiora Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Robot' Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:QuasimodoBellringer Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles Category:Cyborg themed death battles